File this under L for love
by MercyKrause
Summary: William is out on a regular job or so he thinks... What will happen to him hmmmm...
1. Flash Back

**_Flash back_**

** 8:45 p.m. As the opera finally ended, Viktoria and her parents walked out of the Crystal Palace, once they all got into the carriage they set off toward their manor. As they headed away from the theater they hit a rock which shattered one of the wooden wheels. Viktoria's parents got out of the carriage to check it , Viktoria looked out of the window as soon as her parents got out, as she did a shadowy figure appeared behind them. She quickly scooted away from the window,with the screams in her ears.**

** She opens the door of the carriage, but as soon as she does that a shot goes off. She doesn't look back, another bang goes off, this time hitting her. She stumbles back, with one hand clamp over her mouth to stifle a scream,then with the other hand clamps it onto her shoulder to apply pressure to the wound. The world around her swam before her as she stumbled back,trying to keep from leaned against her carriage, took a few deep breaths through her hand,and began to half run half stumble toward an alley and didn't dare look back ,but sounds of fighting still ran through her ears. She then tripped over a rock and fell on her hands and knees. She then punched the ground,screwing her eyes shut trying to ignore the ache throughout her body.**

**'****_I need-have to move...'she thought._**

**She forced herself forward with her feet and stumbled/ran the last few feet to the alley. She lost her balance once more and fell, she lay there bloody and hidden into the shadows. She scooted close to an alley wall and sat there wishing death to become her.I leap from the rooftop that I stood on, once on the ground I headed towards the mother's body to do my mother's body lay limp with little life in her eyes. I readjusted my glasses with the tip of my scythe. With a swift,cold motion I shot my scythe into her chest, blood and her Cinematic Record flowed out.I watched it progress and made a mental note about her father. Next came the part about a girl dragging herself into hiding. I felt a little flutter in my chest.I looked to where Viktoria had disappeared to. I see ,a faint shift then I knew she was there. Alive,but fading into unconsciousness. **

**'Stay Alive...'**

**I surprise myself with that thought, what was I feeling? Why was I Waiting?**

**_End of Flash Back_**

I felt another stirring in my chest as I thought of Viktoria.  
"Viktoria." The name feels weird in my mouth, it makes me nervous but amusing.I hop off the roof once again,this time near Viktoria. I've missed her scheduled death time ,but it doesn't matter.I glance at her. She held her shoulder,eyes screwed shut,struggling to breath, oblivious to her surroundings and her coming fate.  
'No it didn't matter .Not anymore...'


	2. The Collection of A Soul

I walked up to her,nervous on the inside, but professional on the outside. I bent down on one knee next to her. She became aware of my presence in her own little world. She forced one eye to open but shut the other one tighter. I could see her grinding her teeth as she let out a growl of irritation and pain. I looked into her one eye, I saw strength and pain both conflicting inside of her. Her eye was a soft, pale green, paler now because of blood loss, with the moonlight in her eyes showing the gold flecks in her were was beautiful. I recoiled mentally for allowing myself to feel that way about a target.I realized she was struggling to get up.  
_'She's afraid ,angry and confused of me'_

I spoke calmly and and professionally, "My name is William , I am a..."  
I stop for a second ,should I tell her what I am? It won't matter anyway, I'm here to collect her soul.  
"Shinigami."

She looks at me blankly and sighs, " a Shinigami huh. The Soul Reapers my mother always my mother always talked about...?"She paused.I was looking into her sparkling eyes, She looked away as she blushed, I turn away quickly as well. Embarrassed and thanking every god I knew that it was too dark to see me blush.

_'I love her.'_  
_'NO,YOU DON'T!'_  
_'I can't love her, I shouldn't mix emotions with work or there will be consequences..'_

She starts to cry as she looks in the direction of her parent's bodies.I know she is strong but she crumbling, she's taking in the full aspect of everything that just happened, and she's scared...I don't know what to do...  
I'll reap her it's the only thing I can do. I ready my Death Scythe, the next thing i know her Cinematic Record plays, halfway through playing it stops and seems to hesitate. After a few seconds it just disappears. I pull my To-Die book out and flip to T's. Taylor,Viktoria B. Completed. I snap it closed and adjust my glasses .

_'Her soul was reaped and that was all I needed."_

I use my Death Scythe to transport back to H. finish paper work for the souls collected.

_ Shinigami Head quarters _

I walk back to my office. I saw Ronald flirting with the Secretaries again.I grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him towards his desk silently.  
My mind was to occupied to yell at him. Once I dropped him off , I went to my office to start on the paper work.

**" Taylor, Annabeth L.**

**Born: November 21st, 1847**

**Died:November 1st, 1889**

**Cause of Death:Demonic Interference's/Blood Loss**

**Notes: N/A"**

**"Taylor, Viktoria B.**

**Born: December 3rd, 1869**

**Died:November 1st, 1889**

**Cause of Death: Demonic Interference's/Blood Loss  
**

**Notes: Record Paused halfway through but soul was marked as reaped."**

I got up and opened my office door, setting my work neatly atop the moving cart of other Reaper's Work that was being delivered.  
I change my mind. I pick back up the files and headed to one of the higher-ups office.  
_'But why am i doing this?'  
_There's that flutter in my chest again.I shake my head to focus, why do I keep losing focus?

I approach one of the Higher-Up's first office I come by is the one who I am delivering these files to. Malachai Markham. All the work goes to one place regardless of whom i deliver them to, but Malachai Markham is the one who reviews work that has odd occurrences , like Viktoria's.

I knock on the door a few times.  
"Come in..." I walk in,holding the files in my hand.

"Ah, it's William ...Well for you to hand deliver files to me and not out doing overtime or have sent a trainee, you must have a strange one on your hands."

I look at him and slowly hand him the files. He raised an eyebrow at my hesitance, but excepted the opened it and waved for me to sit.I obeyed,but kept my eyes glued to the papers . After a few eternal moments, he closed the folder and dropped it onto the desk. He sighed while rubbing his eyebrow,growling tiredly," You may go now Mr. Spears."


End file.
